


Introductions

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt "They're going to love you, Don't worry."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 73





	Introductions

Kakashi was certain that this was not going to end well. It never did when it came to him being introduced to kids. Tiny human’s who usually decided within a matter of seconds that they wanted nothing to do with him.

And really, who could blame them? Most day’s Kakashi wanted nothing to do with himself as well.

Unfortunately, his best friend wouldn’t listen to him when he tried to point out that this was a terrible idea. He was convinced that these kids were going to love Kakashi.

He dragged his feet on the ground, hoping that he could prolong his journey to their destination. Give himself just a little extra time to think of a way out of this. It was obvious that Gai knew what he was doing, but he was at least kind enough not to try and rush Kakashi. Instead, he allowed his friend to hang back a little as they made their way towards the training grounds.

“You’ll love them,” Gai called back to him, obviously attempting to shift the worries in Kakashi’s mind away from how the kids will view him “Neji is a prodigy, a bit of a stick in the mud who thinks he’s better than anyone else. Kind of reminds me of someone else when I was young.” He looked back at Kakashi with a twinkle in his eye.

“Oh very funny,” Kakashi huffed. The last thing he needed was a reminder of his attitude when he was a little kid. He had worked hard to leave that ‘I’m better than you’ bullshit back in the past where it belonged “I really hope you have something better to say about the other two.”

“Well, you already sort of know about Lee,” Gai mused. That was a true fact. Kakashi had been the one who pointed Lee out to Gai when they visited the academy just before their class graduated after all. He had been the one to recognize the similarities between the young new upstart and his best friend. Gai had simply clung to those similarities as soon as they were made obvious to him. “Tenten…Well I think you’ll love her.”

“Because…” Kakashi waved his hand in circular motion, silently telling Gai to continue “I’m not going to love any of them just because. That’s not how I work.”

“I know how you work quiet well, Rival,” Gai chuckled “Tenten is a straight forward kid. She doesn’t beat around the bush when she has something to say and she especially loves to use a bit of sass when she’s dealing with a particularly annoying situation.”

Kakashi had to admit that he did like the sounds of that. A kid who knew how to call out bullshit regardless of who it came from, and could easily put someone in their place if they were being especially dumb or annoying was the perfect kind of kid.

He wasn’t going to tell Tenzo that of course. It might encourage the younger shinobi to continue doing such things with Kakashi himself, and that was just rude.

“So, one out of three isn’t bad.” He commented, chuckling when Gai gave him an unimpressed look “Though, I’m sure this Lee kid isn’t too bad either.”

“You’ll like Neji as well,” Gai assured him “He just needs a little work.”

Kakashi sped up his movements, catching up to Gai with ease and turning himself around so that he was facing Gai and walking backwards towards their destination. “And by a ‘little work’ you really mean ‘I’m going to end up pulling out my hair and wanting to commit murder but some how it will all be worth it’, right?”

“Well,” Gai gave his shoulders a shrug “that’s how it worked with you isn’t it?”

“I’m pretty sure even this kid can’t hope to reach the heights at which I obtained in testing your mental stability,” Kakashi grunted when Gai responded by tackling him to the ground and sitting on his waist to keep him pinned down “oh no, did I upset you?” He asked with an unimpressed tone.

“This whole ‘cool attitude’ you have, you know it doesn’t work on me right?” Gai smiled down at him.

“I call bullshit,” Kakashi protested “you’re always getting mad at me for acting ‘cool’ and ‘aloof’”

Gai simply shrugged his shoulders in response “alright, maybe once in a while it gets under my skin,” He admitted “but I think it just makes me better suited to deal with someone exactly like you.”

There was no doubt in Kakashi’s mind that Gai would be the best person to help this Neji kid through whatever he was dealing with. After all, he was the reason that Kakashi was still here, alive and able to meet the small team of Genin that his friend had started training just a few months ago.

That didn’t mean he was going to admit it though. It was way more fun getting under Gai’s skin.

“I hope you know that no matter how much you help this kid out, he’s still going to think you’re a dork,” he pointed out, reaching up and running a finger along the collar of Gai’s spandex outfit “I mean, have you seen how you dress? You’re a walking talking coconut.”

An unimpressed look crossed over Gai’s face “That’s a new one,” he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Kakashi’s temple “that’s definitely not what you were calling me last night.”

Kakashi fought to keep his face from going bright red. It would do him absolutely no good to show just how much Gai had managed to embarrass him with the reminder of their nightly shenanigans.

He cleared his throat “shouldn’t we get going?” He asked in a poor attempt to leave this conversation behind them “You don’t want them to start thinking you’re a tardy Sensei do you?”

“For once you have a good point, Rival,” Ouch. That jab actually managed to wound Kakashi’s pride a little. Gai shoved himself to his feet and dusted off the legs of his jumpsuit before holding out a hand towards Kakashi “Come on, before they start wondering where I am. I did tell them I had a special training plan for them today.”

“Which somehow involves me,” Kakashi sighed, reaching out to take hold of Gai’s hand and grunting as the man pulled him up to his feet “is this really a good idea?”

Gai clapped a hand down on his shoulder and gave him the brightest smile he could manage, that beautiful toothy grin taking away some of Kakashi’s worries. “They’re going to love you,” He promised softly “don’t worry.”


End file.
